1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention described herein generally relate to a method for detecting errors on a data stream that may cause video tiles.
2. Background Art
Video tiling is generally defined as blocks or other such impairments present in a video output while displayed which distort a picture that is intended for viewing by a user. Service providers such as video and high speed data service providers struggle in determining the source of the tiles. Video tiling causes customers to believe there are problems with video receivers provided by the service providers. Customers often place service calls with the service providers and require the service providers to inspect and replace the video receivers in the customer's residence or place of business if the video tiling in the video output is substantial. In some cases, the video receiver may be functioning properly, but is nonetheless switched with another video receiver since the service provider is unable to determine the origin of errors within a multicast tree that cause video tiling.
A service provider network may include a number of multicast trees. Any given multicast tree in the network may include one or more video receivers operably coupled to one or more routers and one or more transmission sources. The video receivers, routers, and transmission sources are generally coupled to each via fiber links which span large distances. The transmission source transmits an audio/video (A/V) data stream to the routers via the links. The routers, in turn, direct the A/V data stream over the links to other routers or various video receivers. It is not uncommon while transmitting the A/V data stream for errors which produce video tiling to occur at the transmission source, the router, or the receiver. Such errors may also occur at the various links coupled between the transmission source, routers, and receivers located in the multicast tree. Existing approaches are not capable of providing service technicians the ability to determine the origin of errors in a multicast tree.